<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is sort of like a sit-com but with bad comedy by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404546">this is sort of like a sit-com but with bad comedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mafiatale, reader has epilepsy and a lot of other shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you couldn't sleep. it was dark, and you were terrified of the dark. but you still took a walk.</p><p>why didn't you stay home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfic Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is sort of like a sit-com but with bad comedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was freezing and, unfortunately, you had decided to go out in your pajama pants and no coat.  Your shirt wasn't much guard against the freezing air, either. And the cold just added to your spiking anxiety levels. You hated, <em>h a t e d</em>, walking alone at night. It could be pretty at times, but years of watching horror movies made you develop some habits you just couldn't break. And this was one of them.  There were so many things that could happen. Most crimes happened at night, didn't they? God, Y/N, you're a fucking idiot. But at least you're gonna go down with some balls if some unspeakable demon or entity takes pity on your miserable ass and kills you. </p><p>You smiled. At least acting like you weren't scared to death just by simply walking in the dark was helping. And.. at least it was pretty fun. It didn't seem so bad after you ignored the fact that someone could be hot on your heels.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Y/N, listen to music and shut your ass up.</em>
</p><p>The tap-tap-tap of your shoes on the sidewalk calmed you a bit as well, and you occasionally stopped to stomp through ice that seemed like it'd make a nice breaking noise. You ended up soaking your shoes, all the way down to your socks, and you got grumpy pretty quickly. Maybe it was time you went back home? You checked the time on your phone, seeing you had several unread messages from your best friend. You cringed. Oops. Guess you should have turned silent mode off.</p><p>You looked around, doing full spins around a few times before you felt safe enough to sit on the sidewalk, scrolling through the messages. It seemed like she was still awake, although busy with whatever she was usually doing.</p><p>You were about to reply before you heard several shots, which were very close oh god why are they so close what the fuck, rang out in the air. You froze up, too scared to move but also scared out of your mind, knowing that whoever shot the gun would likely see you and shoot as well.</p><p>You started to become hyper-aware of the gross, mushy, cold feeling in your shoes and socks, your hair tickling your face, god your back itched. Your breathing was too loud. You had to cough.</p><p>You held your breath, listening closely.</p><p>You couldn't hear anything. It was.. very silent. Almost too silent. ..were you safe? Could you cough and then bust ass back home?</p><p>Testing the waters, you let out the cough and god, it was almost as nice as peeing in the morning. But then you heard the click of a gun behind your head.</p><p>"sorry, kid. i don't wanna do this either, but, uh.."</p><p>Fuckfuckfuck! Okay! Abort!</p><p>Do something??</p><p>But what could you do?</p><p>You opened your mouth, a wheeze forcing its way out before you shouted, "Can I change my shoes first they're really wet I stepped in water and I don't wanna die with wet shoes please I'm so sorry I didn't know I--"</p><p>He was chuckling. It was quiet, like he was holding it back, but he was chuckling. It didn't seem like a totally happy chuckle, though.</p><p>So you tried again, hoping that your dumb mouth would convince him to not kill you. "I-I'll stay quiet if you get me food! Um.. I promise!!! And maybe a new pair of socks??"</p><p>"..seems like you're fuckin with me." He was lowering the gun. He was lowering the gun!! You jumped up, almost ready to bolt, before he grabbed your wrist.</p><p>"...you ain't runnin yet." You slowly turned your head to face him.</p><p>You wanted to bawl. </p><p>Horror movies never prepared you for what to do when the ghost or demon or what the fuck ever was <em>hot.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>